


Teaching Paul

by Hxrny_Mxcca



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Cossdressing, Crushing, Feminine Paul, First Orgasm, First Times, Hesitation, John has no tolerance, Kissing (a lot), M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Starrison, Orgasms, Paul likes to wear skirts, Porn With Plot, Skirts, Smut, a lot of feelings, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca
Summary: John puts an end to Paul’s innocence in the sweetest way possible.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Porn with a lot of plot! I hope you enjoy :)

He was walking out of the school gate, his head down and his backpack low on his shoulders. The dark haired boy's blazer was so long on him that it practically drowned him, ending just below his thighs. Meaning that anybody who had never come across 16-year-old Paul McCartney before would guess he was wearing shorts with his uniform. If they saw him from the back, of course.

However, if you saw the boy from the front, you'd realise the case was very different. This boy had way more confidence than you'd imagine, and hidden behind those pursed lips and doe eyes was somebody who was more daring than every single 'tough kid' at their school.

Paul was wearing a high waisted school skirt, one that most girls with their faces coated in makeup also wore. All though John had to admit, he suited it way more than they did. He didn't roll it up like they did, he let if all just above his knees, untouched and unbothered. 

God, he was so innocent...

"Oi, McCartney!" A voice called out to the boy in front of John, who had just reached the other side of the black school gates. John finally turned his attention away from the brave boy, and onto the feminine voice who'd called his surname, spite filled in her tone. John could just tell she was going to make a crude remark, they always did with shy ol' Paul.

But Paul didn't turn. He didn't move, even. The boy just sped up his pace, looking at the cobbles beneath him.

She didn't seem happy being ignored, and as he sped up, she turned to look at the three boys at the side of her, smirking. The girl nodded in his direction, and they did as she said, heading in his direction. She too followed, placing her phone back in her pocket as they headed for Paul. Little shy Paul McCartney, who's overgrown fringe rested over his eyes.

"McCartney!" She spat, grabbing the back of his blazer as he yelped. "I was talkin' to you, fairy!"

John gasped as the girl threw Paul into the arms of one of her friends, who snickered as Paul closed his eyes and winced. He was being thrown around like a rag doll, and John couldn't stand and watch any longer. He wasn't just going to watch them harass Paul like that.

"Hey!" John called, rushing over to Paul, who was now backed up against a tree stump. "Get off him!"

Two of the boys backed away at the sight of John, however both the other boy and the girl didn't move. They just smirked at him, holding onto one of his arms each.

"Fuck off, Lennon." He glared.

"Yeah, unless you want some of this little slag as well." The girl spat, and John couldn't help it. Anger built up inside him, and a sudden rush of this said anger caused him to grab onto her own blazer. He quickly tared her away from Paul, throwing her up against the tree herself.

"Get off her!" 

"Fuck off!" He shouted at the boy, who looked alarmed. He backed up, slowly, but John's attention wasn't on him anyway. "He's a slag, Hm? Look at you, Abby. You're skirt rolled up that high when you're surrounded by what... Five boys?"

But she didn't back down, if anything she played into John's anger, smirking as she came up with a quick reply.

"Four. McCartney 'ere doesn't count." John growled at her words, pushing her further up against the tree. "Go on then, Lennon..." She struggled out, John having a tight hold on her white collar close to her throat. "Punch me... Slap me... Fuckin' kill me... But it doesn't change what he is..."

John forced her further up against the wall, and she took a strangled breath.

"John, stop it..." Paul's distressed voice came from behind him, and his grip softened.

"Listen to your fuckin' boyfriend, Lennon."

Just as John was about to punch her, Paul called out.

"John!" He stopped, instantly. "John, stop... You're better than this."

"I'm not bothered about hittin' a girl, Paul... especially not a bitch like this one!"

"I know, I know... But I don't want you to. Don't do it, John." He practically begged, and John could just picture his sad eyes, burning into the back of his head. "Please..."

And there it was. The shaky beg that caused every bone in John's body to fall wakened at the sound of it.

He reluctantly let go of her, and at the sound of her taking a deep breath he spat on the ground infront of her. His attention turned to the boy's stood next to her, looking confused and slightly awkward at the whole situation.

"Pathetic..." He sneered at them, before turning around and placing a hand on Paul's shoulder. "C'mon."

And he led Paul into the forest.

-

It was silent for a few more minutes as they walked through the forest. But Paul's mind was absolutely buzzing with thoughts.

His face was reddened, but he hoped that John couldn't see in this light. Oh God, that would be embarrassing. As if the fact he'd had to be 'saved' by John wasn't embarrassing enough, he thought he might just pass out if the older boy also noticed him blushing.

The fact that he was blushing because of John Lennon was just ridiculous.

Except to Paul, deep down, it wasn't. He'd been crushing on the boy for God knows how long now, and had even once dreamt that John had saved him. That John would be the one to put a stop to the string of bruises that often appeared on his bare legs, from being kicked and shoved around. And now that he'd actually done it, Paul felt like... Cinderella. Or any princess, really, seeing as though they were mostly all saved by a hot guy.

He tried telling himself to stop, but God, it was such an overwhelming situation. Could you blame him for all of these thoughts?

"Do you wanna come back to my house?" John asked, and Paul jumped at the voice. Yeah, he was so zoned out that he actually jumped when John spoke. "Woah..." He laughed, no hint of past anger in his tone, just cheerfulness.

"Sorry..." Paul frowned, keeping his eyes faced on the stones and twigs below him. "What did you say?"

"Do you wanna come back to my house? We could make a start on that media project we were given, hm?" Paul's eyes flickered up at that. 

Media project? They had a media project? He'd been so concentrated on John's features from the other side of the room that he didn't even recall hearing about a project.

Fuck fuck fuck... John was waiting for a reply...

"Yeah." Paul nodded. "Just to remind me... What exactly was the project?"

John just laughed fondly at Paul's complete obliviousness.

"About comparing One Direction to the Artic Monkeys?" 

"There's a comparison?" Again, John's face lit up, and if you hadn't have seen him lash out ten minutes previously, you wouldn't have believed he did such a thing.

"Apparently so... But I'm also struggling to find a differentiation." He spoke, the words coming out with such elegance. "That's why I thought we should do it together... Maybe we'd benefit from it more?" 

Paul tried to study the boy's tone... And...

Was John Lennon flirting with him? No, he couldn't be flirting with Paul of all people.

"Yes..."

"Good." John winked.

How many personalities did this boy have?

-

"Won't your Ma' mind me comin' round?" Paul asked as John opened up the black front gate.

"My ma'? Nah, she doesn't live 'ere."

"Your Da'?"

"Nope..." He reached underneath the doormat, taking the key into his hands. "My aunt. And she's not in, so we're good."

"Oh..." Paul watched closely as John pushed open the black door and stepped inside, following behind. He kept his head down, kicking his slip on shoes off. "I was just worried incase... Y'know..."

John knew that if Mimi was home, she probably would say something about the way Paul was dressed, and that would really piss John off. God, he hated how uptight she was.

But John absolutely love the way Paul dressed, and although at the beginning John mistook his feelings for complete adoration at the fact that Paul didn't mind what other people at school thought and wanted to just be himself, watching Paul go up the stairs and noticing how good he actually looked in the skirt made him realise it was always more than just fascination. He wasn't just attracted to how brave Paul was, he was attracted to all of Paul. He wanted that brunette boy to be his, all of him...

"...She didn't like the way I dressed."

"She wouldn't dare." John immediately added, his voice rather determined. He hated the fact that the first thing on Paul's mind if he went somewhere was if they'd judge him. And even though John knew that Paul would just ignore their opinions, it made John want to yell at every single one of them. 

Because Paul was amazing, and whoever couldn't see that they must have been completely blind to natural beauty. 

Paul wore those skirts with complete comfort and... Charm. Unlike all of those girls at school, just like Abby, who were suffering under all of that makeup. Their face being dry and crusty from the amount of foundation they'd coated on themselves. They didn't seem relaxed with it all, not one bit. Paul, on the other hand, looked completely at peace.

John shook the thoughts away, leading Paul to his bedroom and pushing open the door.

"This is my room. Sorry that it's a bit... Messy." John managed to say, taking his bag away from his shoulders and throwing it on the floor below his bed. 

"It's fine..."

"Just Chuck yours next to me, if you'd like."

"Alright." Paul smiled. He smiled, brightly, and John didn't think he remembered him smiling like that all the way home... "Woah, you have a record player?"

"Aye, my uncle George got it for my thirteenth birthday to go along with some of his old records. We can put it on while we study if you'd like?"

"I'd like that." He smiled.

-

Paul's mind was screaming. And screaming was no exaggeration, he was literally howling.

John was so close to him, physically... Paul felt if he thought about how close John was anymore, the other boy might just be able to hear the blood in his head pumping, violently. 

The older boy's laptop was resting on his right leg and on Paul's left leg.

So far, Paul was proud of himself. They’d been looking up and down from the screen for a couple of minutes now, each taking notes from the Wikipedia page and writing them down on their separate notepads.

But Paul could feel himself slipping... He felt he was going to implode any moment. He had no idea what he was going to do, but it was like he was holding his breath, and every so often he thought of releasing it, but he just couldn’t. Something stopped him.

When John leant over to move the screen down, using the keys at the other side of the keyboard, he just managed to graze his elbow over the button of Paul’s skirt, which was dreadfully close to... Well. But John didn’t realise, he rested his elbow there, his eyes focused on the screen that was moving downwards.

Paul was biting his lip now, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as John’s elbow remained hovered over Paul’s crotch area. The touch was so light that if it was anyone other than the already suffering Paul who John had made the mistake in doing it to, they wouldn’t even have realised. But it was as if every fibre of Paul’s body was already on edge, and this situation didn’t make it better. It made it worse.

The younger was so busy trying to stop himself from making some sort of noise, his eyes still screwed shut, that he didn’t even realise John had said something to him.

“Paul?” His eyes flew open to John looking straight at him, slightly concerned. “Are you alright?”

His face was so close... Paul could literally feel his breath. Every single word.

He just nodded, not daring to remove his teeth from his bottom lip. But John seemed to get more concerned, even raising his hand to Paul’s shoulder.

And at that touch, he broke.

“Hmm...” He hummed out, his eyes falling shut.

Paul immediately felt John’s hand move away, and then it was silent. More seconds went by, and Paul was scared to open his eyes. He tried to focus on the music from the record player, anything other than John’s breathing.

He’d messed up. Oh God, he’d really messed up. Badly. Now John was going to kick him out...

That’s not what he wanted.

“I’m- Im sorry...” Paul eventually whispered out, his eyes opening slightly, but falling to his skirt. He couldn’t look John in the eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay...” John whispered back, his voice soothing and tender. Not that Paul realised, he was too busy mentally kicking himself and trying to dig himself a massive hole for him to fall in. 

It was the hand on his shoulder once more that made him awake from his almost catatonic state. He jumped at the touch this time, his body stiffening once more.

“Paul, you hear me?” John asked, moving his notepad to the side with his free hand. But his gaze didn’t once leave Paul’s emotion filled face.

-

Had John scared him? 

He knew he shouldn’t have put the laptop there. The position of the stupid thing made it impossible for John and Paul’s legs to not be brushing up against each other at least a little bit, and with the fact Paul sported bare legs, he was most likely terribly uncomfortable. 

But John just wanted atleast a chance to get closer to him, and if the only way he’d get that was featuring a laptop, he’d have taken the opportunity in a flash. And now his selfish action has made Paul uncomfortable.

Paul didn’t even want to look him in the eye...

John moved his hand away, also screwing his eyes shut as he moved the laptop to the side, placing it on top of his notepad.

“I’ll just... Move-” He began to move away, but was stopped abruptly.

“No!”

He froze at that, slowly opening his eyes and turning back to Paul. The younger had his head faced down to the bed, but his eyes looked up. They met John’s own, and John swore he noticed Paul’s breath hitch.

“Are you okay, Paul?” He asked, hesitantly.

“I- Yeah.” 

John knew he was lying. The boy looked so stiffened, and John frowned. If his mother saw the boy’s posture, she’d make a remark such as ‘He’s as stiff as a brick, that one.’ 

A smirk appeared on John’s face at that, he couldn’t help it. And although he was still terribly concerned that he’d upset Paul, he couldn’t stop.

“What...?”

“You look so... Tense...”

“Oh.” His eyes fell to the bed once more, his hands shifting awkwardly.

And John cursed himself again.

“I mean... Maybe you just need to relax...?” Paul looked up at him again at that.

“Relax?”

“Y-Yeah.” John actually stuttered. He hadn’t stuttered since he was child!

But at this point, John’s wasn’t even sure who was in control of his body. His eyes fell down to Paul’s crotch, and he couldn’t quite help a gasp.

Paul was... He was hard...

Even though John’s eyes were clearly on Paul’s crotch, Paul didn’t seem to notice. He just stared at John, looking bewildered. The older’s attention turned back up to Paul once more, and a marathon of questions began to fellow through his mind.

Why was Paul hard?

Did Paul even know he was hard?

“John?” A small voice asked, and John just went for it.

“Paul, have you ever had an orgasm?”

The younger’s face was a picture. He went from staring into John’s eyes with confusion and also slight concern, to staring at him in complete amazement. John had caught him off guard, that was very clear.

“I... I...” He tried to speak, for any words to come out. But there was nothing. He just couldn’t find his tongue.

John gave him a few more seconds, staring into his doe eyes still, trying to show encouragement. He hoped that Paul would notice that John wasn’t being mean-spirited. He just genuinely wanted to know if Paul had ever had an orgasm. Why did he always seemed so tense...

When Paul finally gathered what he was going to say, John was ready.

“No...” The words came out of his mouth as a weary whisper, his cheeks now burning a fiery red colour.

John just nodded, his eyes falling back down to Paul’s crotch.

There was something about Paul’s reply that made John feel... He didn’t even know. Something inside of him began to stir, and he soon realised how cute Paul’s innocence actually was. Paul had probably never even had a kiss before, and here he was, with what was probably his first hard on. And all because of something John did.

He felt a smile appear on his face, and soon understood that the feeling in his stomach was his own cock hardening at the entire situation.

At Paul McCartney. The lad who wore a skirt to school in 2019...

“Do you... Do you want to... Feel what it’s like?”

“Have you ever had one?” Paul asked, clearly wanting an answer. His lips remained parted as his eyes demanded an answer.

But John just chuckled.

“Don’t act like you don’t recall all the rumours...” John shrugged.

“I only recall the rumours about me.” Paul responded, honestly.

And John remembered. All of those rumours about Paul taking two boys at a time, or sucking people off behind the school gym we’re fake. Not that John ever believed them, but he expected Paul to have atleast... Had an orgasm. Whether he caused it all by himself or not.

But it seemed as if Paul had never even had a hard-on before.

“Well yes, yes I have.” Paul looked down again. “But I’ve never been with anyone... Not like that, anyway.”

“But then... Then how did you ever have an orgasm?” Paul asked, his girly eyelashes fluttering, and John’s cock stirred even more in his pants.

“I did it to myself.” Paul’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. John couldn’t help but laugh again at his surprise.

“What?”

“You don’t need to go with somebody else to have an orgasm, Paul. You can get yourself off...”

It was silent, but only for a few more seconds. And then the question came.

“How?” 

“I can show you.. If you want?” John suggested, arching his eyebrow slightly as the question fell from his own lips.

Should he have said that?

It seemed like the answer was a yes, as Paul didn’t even object. He nodded.

The song had come to an end, the record still spinning around. No more words were said, the only sound in the room being the slight noise of the needle. 

John also nodded, slowly rising to his feet and making his way over to the record player. He lifted the needle up and took the record out, placing it back inside some paper to make sure it didn’t get damaged.

Once that was done, he made his way over to the door, pushing it, only satisfied when he heard it click. And finally, he made his way over to the curtains, drawing them one by one, taking his time.

“Do you want the light on or off?” John asked, glancing behind him.

“O-Off.” And now there was no more waiting or stalling, as John took his seat next to Paul once more, placing Paul’s notepad ontop of his laptop.

-

They were going to do this, they really were.

The question John had asked kept repeating him his mind.

“I can show you... If you want?”

It was only the sound of John’s zipper being pulled down that disrupted him from those thoughts. And everything fell back into reality.

Everything was silent in the now dark room. He could barely see John, however was still aware of his presence from the slight breaths he was making. But still, it was mostly silent.

Paul decided his best option was just to follow John, and so when he felt John’s arms brush past him again, he realised he was removing his pants.

Paul reached down, undoing the button on his skirt and discarded it to the end of the bed. John’s pants landed on the wooden floor, and both of their blazers also fell beside them.

And then it was only their shirts, ties, and underwear on them. But Paul’s underwear was different to John’s... He was wearing knickers, lacy knickers, infact. At that point, he was glad the light was off, and any insight to the fact that John will almost definitely see them later was unknown to him.

When Paul heard John take his pants off, he too removed his underwear. Then next it was John’s tie, and Paul also took his own tie off...

But John never removed his shirt, so neither did Paul.

“Now...” John spoke. “Just wrap your dominant hand around your cock, alright?”

“Mhm...”

Paul did exactly that, his elbow bumping into John’s as he went to follow the instruction.

“You’re left handed?” John asked, clearly not expecting them to bump into eachother.

“Mhm.” Was the only sound he could make.

“Maybe we should swap sides...?”

And Paul did just that, so far gone at this point he would do literally anything John said. He moved to the other side of John, closer to the pillows.

Once they were comfy again, John spoke back up.

“Okay, have you done what I said?” When Paul gasped rather loudly, John took that as a yes. “Now gently move your hand u-up and down...”

The movement felt amazing! Paul couldn’t help but relax, continuing to follow what John said.

“M...Mmm...” The younger moaned slightly, and he heard John’s breath hitch.

“God, Paul.” He breathed out.

The lights could now be on for all Paul knew, having his eyes tightly squeezed shut. But his mouth was open slightly, his head lent back on the wall.

“That’s it...” John spoke, his voice deeper than Paul had ever heard it. “Now, think of somethin’ that you like... Somethin’ that... Turns you on.”

Paul thought of John, the way he leant back in his chair in class, looking as if he didn’t give a care in the world. The way his auburn fringe landed so perfectly just above his glasses. 

And the way John stuck up for him earlier that afternoon. Something nobody had ever done before. And even if they had have done, nobody would have looked as sexy when they’re angry as John did, looking back on it.

“Are you, Paul? Are you... T-Thinkin’ of somethin’ to get you goin’, hm?” John breathed out once again, groaning at the end of his sentence.

“H- Mhm... Oh, oh yes...” He was thankful he’d found words again.

“Think of it, Paul...” John almost growled, and Paul whimpered, moving his hand even faster.

He thought more of John. How dominant he sounded, and how sexy. God, John was so fucking hot...

“Mmmmh!” Paul moaned out, louder than before, his head falling onto John’s shoulder, as he pictured the boy next to him. With his eyes shut... Also picturing something sexy.

He wished it was him. Oh please, God, make it be Paul!

“Who are you picturin’, Macca?” He asked, voice even deeper. Paul didn’t even respond in words, he just made a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper. “I- I’m picturing you, Paul...”

“Oh...” He moaned out, once more, wantonly.

“Are you picturin’ me, hm?” 

“Oh, John. Oh, yes!” 

John growled once more, a low noise coming from the back of his throat. 

And Paul felt something in his stomach, as if his insides were tightening. And oh God, it felt so good!

“I’m close, Paul! I’m so... C-Close!” And at that, John made an unrecognisable noise, his body shaking as he came. “Paul!” He called out, his body filling with pleasure.

“John...” Paul panted, figuring he was chasing his orgasm. When he felt a hand slip under his white school shirt, he moaned again, whining in nothing but tremendous pleasure as John began to play with one of his nipples.

And his body began to shake...

“Cum for me, Paul... Let go.”

The younger’s whole body trembled, his hips forcing his lower half forward as he came like a literal girl, moaning out John’s name.

“John! John!” His eyes flew open, and for a few seconds, he swore he saw stars...

Cum coated both his and John’s white shirts, but that they both cared. They were in too much of a blissful state to even give it any thought whatsoever.

After a few more seconds, their breathings slowed down, and Paul spoke up.

“That... That was...”

“Amazin’?”

“More...”

“The best thing you ever felt?” John countered, and Paul chuckle now too, moving his head comfortably into John’s neck.

“Better...”

They laughed a bit more, the room once again soon filling with nothing but their breathing.

Until...

“Paul?”

“Hm...?” He asked, letting his eyes fall gracefully shut once again.

“Were you wearin’ knickers?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 <3

“John Lennon...” The teacher who he’d tried to avoid all morning called after him. The deputy head teacher, Mr Goodman.

John stopped in his tracks, looking down to the ground and sighing. He was naive thinking he’d be able to just rush straight into the canteen before school officially started, of course the deputy head would find him. 

But all he wanted to do was catch Paul and tell him how much of a good time he’d had the night before, seeing as though he’d left not too long later. Sure, he wouldn’t actually say that and probably had to think about it more before he actually spoke to Paul, but he didn’t really care what he said, as long as he said it.

But Paul would obviously care what he said... I mean after what they did the night before, the younger boy probably wouldn’t be expecting John to say something along the lines of just 'I had a great time’. That’d probably be strange to him...

Maybe it was a good thing that he’d been found... It gave him more time to think.

“Face me, son.” John did as he was asked, turning his attention back to the teacher. He’d had literally no thought about what he was going to say about Abby, after all that is why he was wanted. “My office. Now.”

They both took their seats, John taking his bag off and putting it under the desk.

“What?” He murmured, folding his arms and leaning back in his seat.

“You know exactly what you’re here for. Strangling students, hm?”

“Strangled?” His eyes shot open in surprise. “All I did was pin her up to the tree by her collar.”

“Yes, which you shouldn’t have done!”

“You know what she shouldn’t have done, sir?”

“Wha-” He was interrupted, the door to the room flying open and revealing Abby herself. The girl who had sent so many hateful comments in Paul’s direction that she definitely deserved to be strangled at the least, John thought. “Mrs Carlisle. Take a seat.” The old man pointed to the chair next to John.

She shifted with her collar as she sat down, rubbing her hands over her neck. Pathetic, she was. If the teacher couldn’t see that she was faking this entire act, then he must really need some stronger glasses.

“Now that both of you are present...” He cleared his throat. “John, I want you to say sorry to Abigail here.”

John laughed, looking at the teacher with wide eyes. No way.

“Me? Say sorry to her?” He asked, accusingly, having shifted up from his previous back aching position.

“I wouldn’t take it anyway, sir.” 

“Oh don’t worry about taking my so called apology, girl. Be lucky you’re not takin’ a whole fuckin’ lot more from me.” John spat, raising slightly out of his chair and clenching his fists.

“Lennon! Sit down.” The boy stared down at her in pure anger, not budging as she but her nails and pretended to be unbothered. “Now!”

With a loud groan of annoyance, he fell back into his seat, looking out of the window.

And that’s where he saw him again, the boy he had got hardly any sleep of that previous night for thinking of. Thinking of what they did... How good it was, and how his body yearned to do it again. Hell, he even wanted more, and if Paul was up for it-

“Well...” Abby started, having most likely been asked something by the clueless teacher while John was staring at Paul. “I don’t know... I was just within my mates, y’know-”

“Boyfriends.” John muttered under his breath, loud enough for them both to hear.

“Mr Lennon!” He tried to hold back at glaring at the teacher, folding his arms once more and making sure his eyes remained on the carpet. “Continue, Abigail.”

“Thank you sir. So like I was saying, I was with my friends, and... Well, comin’ to think of it... He made a remark just like that to me yesterday too.” John’s eyebrows shot up at that, head turning to face her. God, her act was so... Petty! “And I don’t know why, they’re just my friends!”

“I see...” He nodded. “And Mr McCartney. Apparently he was in the picture, too?”

“Well, I mean-”

“Yes sir, he was...”

“I didn’t ask for you yet, John.” The teacher warned.

“And I didn’t ask to be sat in this stupid office listenin’ to her go on lyin’ for half an hour, sir! She’s actin’, cant you see?” His voice sounded more desperate now, and with a sigh, the teacher just let him continue. “I’ll tell you the truth, ‘cause I know that anythin’ she’ll say about Paul will be nothin’ but lies...”

“Go ahead.” Spoke Mr Goodman, and Abby just looked away.

“I was walkin’ behind Paul, and I saw her and her... Gang or whoever... Grab him and shove him into a tree! So I did what any right minded person would do.”

“No I didn’t!” She tried to defend herself, but now just sounded like a bratty child. It was as if she thought John would lie, as she clearly didn’t plan on how to defend what was the actual truth.

“Oh shut up.” And before the teacher could scold him, he carried on. “Even call Paul in here if you need, sir. He’s got marks on his arms from where they pushed him up against the bark. And on his legs, there’s marks from previous times too!”

And now, she was silent. The teacher looked shocked, and looked between both of his students, until eventually pausing at Abby. She’d been caught.

“Is this true, Miss Carlisle?” She’d also folded her arms, pouting to the ground as she took a breath.

“So what if it is true? He still strangled me!” 

“Dear Lord...” The teacher sighed, looking down at his book. He clearly predicted there was an argument about to begin.

“I did not strangle you! Stop lyin’!”

“Yes you did, you put your hands around my flamin’ neck!”

“God you’re just as stupid as you look!”

“Well, you still hurt me!”

“Yeah, ‘cause I was defendin’ Paul, since he couldn’t save himself! God knows what you’d have done to him!” He roared, glaring at her. God, he wanted to slap her silly.

“Stop.” The teacher tried, but failed.”

“Whatever it would have been, the fuckin’ whore would’ve deserved it.” She fought back, face so close to John’s at this point during the argument he could hear every word just fine. But it didn’t seem like he was the only one.

“Abigail Carlisle!” The teacher snapped, sounding way more furious than he ever had done with John. “That’s enough of that talk!”

John had to hold back a smirk as her head turned back to the man. God, he wished he would have taken a photo of the change in her expression when she saw how furious Me Goodman looked. Paul would have loved to see it.

“Is everything that John said true?” He asked, voice stern and harsh. When she didn’t reply again, he snapped once more. “Is it?!”

“Yes!” 

He looked like he was about to implode, and at that point the smirk did break out.

“And he fuckin’ deserved it too...” 

The teacher’s lips formed a line, clearly trying to hold it together. And at that comment, John knew that if she hadn’t already been caught he would have been on his feet and beating the shit out of her. But she was finished, anyway.

After a few more seconds, it seemed as though the teacher had found his voice. John couldn’t wait.

“Mr Lennon...” He spoke, still staring at Abby in fury. The man tried to keep his voice calm as he spoke to John. “You may leave now. I need to speak to this student alone.”

“Yes, sir.” John smirked, more than happy to leave.

-

Paul had just left the deputy heads office, and it was almost the end of the second lesson of the day. The bell called out as soon as the door closed behind the school nurse. He had to go and find John to thank him for telling the truth. The nurse had examined his arms and cuts, and it was safe to say she knew they were from Abigail and her friends. 

But thanking John for telling the truth? No. John would obviously tell the truth... Wouldn’t he? Of course he would. After yesterday, Paul figured the two had established some sort of... Bond.

They had to have done... Normal teenage friends didn’t just masturbate together, alone, in a dark room and come out of the end completely unaffected. 

At least he didn’t think they did.

“Macca!” A voice called to him from behind, causing his attention to immediately look up from the wooden floorboards of the corridor as he turned around. 

And there he was, John Lennon. The other boy who couldn’t be the same boy he was before they... You know. He had to have atleast some different thoughts when he looked at Paul. I mean, now Paul looked at John, and remembered that John knew he wore knickers and was totally fine with it. 

He couldn’t be unaffected. Not unless he was crazy, and John wasn’t crazy.

“Paul?” He questioned, stepping forward slightly. That’s when he realised he’d been staring at John for the last few seconds, while his mind filled with all sorts of things. 

“Yes... John.” Paul laughed, walking forward slightly too. “Hello...”

“How are you feelin’?” John smiled, a bright smile...

He was just gorgeous.

“Great... And er, thanks.”

“What for?” John grinned, obviously knowing what for. 

“Tellin’ the truth.” So he’d decided to say it.

“Anythin’ Paulie. What happened to her, then?”

“Expelled. ‘Cause of bullyin’, harassment, committin’ hate crimes... A lot.” He counted the list on his fingers. “And as for the others, they’ve been suspended.”

“Good.” 

“So, thank you. They’re out of my hair now.”

“As I said, anythin’ for Paulie.” 

It was silent for a few minutes, as John and Paul both stared at eachother. It was a strange moment, but unfortunately didn’t last so long.

“McCartney...!” A boisterous yet happy sounding voice called from behind him, dragging out his name. At first, Paul didn’t turn, but when he saw John smirk, he did. 

And he was faced with George Harrison, a rowdy kid who liked to hang out with trouble makers. He was loud, but a friend of Paul’s at that. He was followed by his gang, all wearing coats and one of them holding a football. Paul smiled at him.

“Finally got rid of that bitch, eh?” George stated, patting him on the back as his friends began to run around cheering.

Paul couldn’t help but laugh at them all, his laugh growing more fond as he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. John’s.

“Aye. It wasn’t just me though...” He turned to look at John, as they both stared at eachother. “John helped too.”

“Lennon helped?” Richard, who was one of the rowdy squad spoke up, laughing. 

George high fived the boy.

And even though Paul did like George and his gang of indescribable and insane friends, he sort of wished that he could have spent break with just John. But that was selfish... John was having a great time with George’s friends.

Paul and Richard sat on a rock, watching as George, John and the other lads all played football together. It was calm, and Paul liked it.

“Not for you, eh?” Richard asked, holding his sandwich. Paul’s attention turned away from John for the first time in a while, looking at the older boy.

“Look at me... Do I look like a kid who likes football?” Paul laughed, hands grabbing at the bottom of his skirt.

“Never know. You could be.” Ringo shrugged, smiling, taking a bite. Paul looked back over at John, who was jumping on top of George, who must have just scored a goal as there was a pile on happening.

“I feel like I should be askin’ you that...” Paul spoke, softly, watching as John turned to look at him. The older waved, and he waved back, smiling widely. “Shouldn’t you be out there? Doin’... Whatever that is?”

“Nah...” There was a pause, where Richard took another bite. “I’m only there because it’s the only way George’ll wanna talk.” Paul caught him shrug once more from the corner of his eye, and couldn’t help but face him again.

“Meanin’?” He furrowed his eyebrows, now trying to catch Richard’s gaze.

“Well, I know he’s not into me... But.” He looked over to the boys again. “I don’t know. I guess I just hang around him ‘cause... I’m a schoolboy with some pathetic crush. It’s the only way I can be close to him... So gotta take what I can.”

“You have a crush...” Paul now turned to look at George, who was now throwing his jacket on the ground to make another net. “On George Harrison...” He spoke, rather as a statement than a question.

“Yep.” Richard sighed, finishing the last of his sandwich.

“George Harrison... Who, right now, is tryin’ to head the ball and failin’ miserably.”

“Mhm.” He nodded. “Also, George Harrison who has a girlfriend.” 

The bell called out, and that was their queue to leave. With another sigh, Richard picked up his bag and rose to his feet. 

“See you round, McCartney.” And at that, he left, walking up to George and helping him gather his jacket and blazer.

God.

Poor Richard... He had a crush on George, who was incredibly straight and had a girlfriend. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. He had to see George every day, knowing there was no way he was ever going to end up with him.

That must be hard for the boy...

“Paul?” John asked him, waving his hand infront of his face. The younger’s head shot up, gasping when he saw John’s face.

“Holy fuck.” Paul laughed. John’s face was covered in dirt, absolutely covered.

“What?” 

“You can not go to lesson like that...” Paul snickered, grabbing his hand and taking him away from the rock.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re covered in dirt!” 

The second bell rang, meaning the boys were now late. Not that Paul minded, the idea he had in his brain was anything but going to his lesson anyway. And John, he’d seen him skip before.

“Where are you takin’ me to, Paul?”

“The bathroom, you can’t be seen by anyone lookin’ like that.”

“Oh, but it’s okay with you?” John smirked.

“Certainly.” He smiled, widely.

It made him think. There was no way Richard could ever get with George, who he clearly adored. But Paul... He may actually have a chance with John. After all, the day before, John was thinking about him when they were... Masturbating.

John was thinking about him. So he had a chance.

Why shouldn’t he take it, then?

-

“Never knew you were one to skip, Macca” That was no word of a lie. John had never seen Paul skipping lesson, only ever late if someone had... Well, you know.

But that wasn’t going to happen anymore. Not with John around, no.

“Well...” Paul replied, pushing open the door to the bathroom. “I guess I wouldn’t have if I had a choice, but how else do you think I’d sort those bruises out.”

John’s eyes grew sad at that. It made his heart ache to think of what Abby could have- had done to Paul before. He wished he could have stopped it sooner, but if he was honest, he only ever suspected something was going on. He never actually knew if he was right... 

Why didn’t he check? God, Paul would have been safe...

“Up.” A voice told him.

It was Paul, missing in the direction of the sink and unzipping his schoolbag. It was a light burgundy colour, to match with the colour of his school skirt. The same skirt that was on his bedroom floor the day before.

“Right...” John replied, pulling himself up and shaking away the image of Paul, sitting barely a few inches away from him with his dock in his ha-

“Your aunts gonna kill you when she sees those pants. Covered in dirt, they are.” Paul pointed out, running a paper towel under the water.

“She’s probably used to it at this point.”

A few seconds later, Paul’s hand was on his face, dabbing the blue paper towel on his dirt covered skin. He was like a mother, wiping away... Paint or something from a toddlers face. His hand moved with such delicacy, and John couldn’t help but lean back on the mirror and relax into his touch.

Until there was no remaining dirt on his right cheek, and Paul gasped.

“Christ, John...” He spoke in panic, reaching down into his bag as he seemed to know exactly what he was getting. 

“What is it?” Paul’s sudden reaction had alarmed him, and he turned to look in the mirror.

There was a cut there, bleeding slightly, that stretched from the bottom of his cheek to near his ear. He seethed at the sight if it.

“Turn around, Johnny... I’ll clean it out for you.” And the younger boy did just that, this time with an antiseptic wipe. 

It hurt a lot more, but Paul was gentle, obviously knowing which touch should be soft and which not so soft. The boy clearly had experience in doing this stuff, cleaning out cuts and putting the right cream on wounds.

“You know what you’re doin’, aye?”

“Aye. My ma’ was a nurse, but I’ve had to do it before anyway. So I learnt from her I guess, but became expert at it when I had to.”

John took a steady breath, closing his eyes gently. He felt guilty, so guilty.

“I-I’m sorry...”

And Paul’s hand stopped.

“What?” He asked, voice confused and timid. Like he was about to get scolded.

“I should have found out sooner... I should have... I should have stopped her soon.”

“Oh, John...” He looked at John with pitiful eyes, just like John had tried not to give him just seconds before.

“You don’t deserve it, Macca... That... That gorgeous face of yours gettin’ cut. Or those hairless legs gettin’ bruised.” His brave words, that he wouldn’t have said 24-hours before fell out from his lips because of the guilt. He didn’t care if Paul thought him to be... Crazy. Crazy for thinking all those things about his face or legs. “You never have, and never will. I’ve never seen a lass suit a skirt better than you before, Paul. And I don’t think I ever will... ‘Cause you’re just perfect. God, you’re so perfect, and the fact that Abby hurt you for it makes me... So- so angry!”

Paul’s hands made their way on top of John’s, a slight smile falling on face, encouraging John to finish his sentence. It seemed like a kind smile, and that made John want to continue.

“And I know it sounds pathetic, and I seem like such a sap, but... It’s true. You’ve got a gorgeous figure, gorgeous face and all together a gorgeous heart...” He took a breath. “I never expected myself to be so silly...”

“It’s not your fault, John. I promise...” Paul squeezed his hands. “After yesterday, I should have felt so scared. So horrified that Abby would find me the next day and slap me silly or somethin’, but I didn’t. I just... I felt safe, and I knew that I had you by my side. And if I’m honest, that made me feel so, so overjoyed. I’d forgotten all about her, ‘cause the thought of you was a thousand times better.”

They both chuckled, staring at eachother and one sat higher than the other. It was soppy, it really was. The way they emptied their feelings out to eachother in a school bathroom in the middle of the day, the smell of antiseptics mixed with dirt filling their noses and threatening to give John a terrible headaches.

But why should they care? After years of basically having nobody, they had eachother now. Neither cared that the way John was acting was so out of place. He was tough, not emotional like this. But in this room, as it was just the two of them, it was alright.

Their smiling at eachother soon turned into more, John leaning down and slightly closer. Paul had closed his eyes at this point, his lips having pressed against John’s own. The older boy had began to kiss him, and soon their lips were dancing together.

Anyone could walk in. But they didn’t.

Paul was the first to pull away, his eyes remaining closed, John lifting his hand to stroke the boys cheek.

“John... I was so happy yesterday. I-I haven’t felt that happy in years...”

“Me too.” John responded. “It was fun, too.”

“But John?”

“Hm.”

“Even though I’d love to do more than just what we did yesterday, I want it to be really special. I want you, John... I want to do more than what we did yesterday.”

“Oh Macca, me too...” John sighed, leaning his forehead against Paul’s. 

“I’ve wanted to for years, and I’d hate to do this with you in a bathroom stall, John.” He whispered out, smiling as John began to lightly chuckle. “Hm?”

“Did you just invite yourself over to my house, Macca?” John questioned in a playful voice.

“So what if I did...?” He responded in the same tone.

“I’d ask you if you’d like to skip the next... Three hours, and spend it with me in my bed, as we make sense of our feelin’s what words just can’t describe.” John spoke in a put-on somewhat sophisticated accent.

“I’d love that, John.” He giggled, quickly moving to shove all of his stuff back into his bag and get ready to climb over some gates.

The next three hours would be amazing.

-

John led Paul his house once again, only this time they weren’t planning on studying. As soon as John closed the door behind them, he placed his hands firmly on Paul’s shoulders, bringing him in for another kiss... One of many they’d shared on their way back.

“Got another three hours ‘till my aunts home... So wanna take it upstairs?” John asked once he pulled away, breathless, taking Paul’s bag from his shoulders and throwing it on the ground, doing the same to his as he waited for an answer.

“Of course...” He grinned, grabbing John’s hands as soon as the boy’s bag landed on the ground.

They stumbled into John’s bedroom, and that’s when the nerves overtook Paul again. He was faced with the same bed they were on yesterday, and it all came back to him. As they took their shoes off, the anxiousness hit him like a bus.

He was about to have sex with John Lennon.

The door clicked behind him, making him jump, eyes shooting up at the noise. John seemed to have noticed, having wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Hey... Hey, Macca...” He asked gently, and Paul found his eyes, a strand of auburn hair having fallen over his right eye.

What if this didn’t mean anything? What if John forgot all about it?

Oh God, his nerves just hit him at once.

“Are you alright, love...?” John’s soothing voice asked again.

Love 

That one word made his whole body shiver, his mind coming back to reality as he focused on John’s gorgeous eyes once more. But those eyes were filled with worry.

“John...” He almost whimpered out.

“Hm?” The other boy hummed, slowly rubbing his shoulder to comfort him.

“If we do this... Promise me it’ll mean somethin’... That you won’t just forget...” 

“Oh, Macca... Trust me, I’ll never forget...” John whispered back to him, giving him a reassuring yet comforting smile. “I’ve wanted this for years, Macca. Even if a... A fuckin’ lamppost whacked me over the head, it wouldn’t be enough to make me forget...”

That’s all Paul needed to hear, crashing his lips onto John’s once more, needing to feel the rest of John. All of him. He needed him...

Paul’s hands found their way up to John’s rosy red cheeks, the boy who’d done so much for him in these last 24-Hours than anyone had done ever. 

John’s hands fell down to Paul’s arse, lightly grabbing it and causing a moan to fall from his plump lips. That was all John needed to slide his tongue in, exploring Paul’s mouth as one of his hands moved to the front of the younger’s body, squeezing his cock through the soft burgundy material of the skirt.

“Mhhh-” He moaned, loudly, lips falling from John’s own.

The older groaned at that noise, lifting up Paul’s entire body in his arms and moving him over to the bed. The curtains remained shut, and Paul guessed John hadn’t been bothered to open them after last night. He hoped John had wanted to savour the moment, and at that, thought, he moaned again.

“Excited are we?” John teased, noticing the younger’s semi from underneath his skirt.

“Yes...” Was all he’s could say, reaching out for John’s head and bringing the boys face up to his.

John took the message, kissing the boy tenderly this time, the hand that wasn’t on his cheek trying to undo the white buttons eagerly. He clearly wanted to get to the boys neck, and so Paul began to help him, pulling away and leaning back to expose his neck. When the buttons were undone, he took his tie off and began kissing Paul's neck, sucking on the skin there every so often.

"John- Mh... Careful... My Da'll kill you if he see's..." Paul breathed out, eyes fastened on the ceiling above him, half closed. 

"I don't care..." John replied, his voice eager. He returned his lips to Paul' neck as soon as the sentence fell from his lips.

Paul was moaning now, as John's mouth got further down his body. First past his collarbone, and now close to one of his nipples. When the boy took in between his lips, an unexpected squeak left his lips. He'd only ever been touched there once, and that was by John yesterday. But the sensation wasn't half as powerful as this.

He felt his cock grow harder at the feeling, as he lay on the bed. He allowed John to lick, kiss or touch him on any part of his body. As long as John was close to him, he just didn't care where he went.

"God, Macca... You're so hard already." John groaned, moving back and leading one of his hands down to undo the rest of the buttons on Paul's shirt.

"I- I need you..." Paul moaned out, catching John's eyes. They were filled with lust, and out of nowhere, Paul felt the older's lips on his once more. John began to grind down on him, the soft material of his skirt and the lace on his knickers rubbing against his hardened cock. "God-" He whined out, pulling away."

He watched as John pulled down his school pants, throwing them on the floor. The boy looked so sexy, his auburn hair flying all over the place as he moved his hands impatiently and undid his school tie, as well as the buttons. when he was only in his boxers, he lay back on top of Paul and stared into his eyes. Paul lay there, the only part of his body that was covered being his bottom half, the burgundy skirt still there. 

"Are you wearin' them today?" John asked, a look on his face that Paul couldn't seem to describe. He understood what the boy meant, and nodded.

"I... I wear them everyday..." John groaned at those words, his mouth falling open.

"Christ..." He breathed out, obviously liking the idea. 

Wasting no more time, his right hand began to snake up Paul's leg, from the bottom of his thigh, to the hem of the laced underwear that lay there. As his fingers began to tug them down, Paul began to whine, closing his eyes in bliss. When they were fully off, John lifted up his skirt, revealing his now fully erect cock.

"Mind if I keep this on, Macca?" He was addressing the skirt, and honestly, the last thing on his mind was the skirt. So he just nodded, taking a hold of Johns left hand and taking it in his own. The older looked up at him, and Paul gave him an adoring smile, which John returned the gesture of. "You're so beautiful..."

"So are you..." Paul smiled back, and John leant in for another kiss.

Whilst their lips danced together, John's free hand cupped Paul's cock, the boy whining into his mouth once more. It gave him a chance to slip his tongue in again, swallowing Paul's soft moans. After a few more seconds, John pulled away, giving Paul another smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Macca? Like, go all the way...?"

"Of course, there's nobody else I'd rather do it with than you, Johnny..." And John nodded, leaning over and opening the bedside drawer. 

The older pulled out a bottle of lube, opening the cap and emptying the substance onto his fingers. 

"I'm gonna stretch you, yeah?"

"Mhm..." Paul nodded, and John squeezed his hand to comfort him.

One of his fingers began to circle Paul's rim, and the younger boy let out a gasp at the feeling, which caused John to groan again. He eventually pushed it in, slowly prodding deeper. 

"M-More..." John nodded, pushing in a second finger beside it. "Oh- Oh..."

He kept thrusting them inside of the boy, who was moaning out loud at this point. He was glad that John's auntie wasn't home, because he knew he wouldn't be able to hold them back, especially not when John's fingers rubbed against something which made his whole body jerk. The pleasure just felt so good... And the fact that John was the one causing it made it feel a million times better. But after a while, he couldn't hold back. He needed John, and he was getting more and more desperate with every thrust of his long fingers.

"John... I need you..." He moaned, squeezing his hand tighter, and John nodded, pulling his fingers out. He was clearly also very far gone.

"Alright..." The boy pulled down his underwear, and Paul bit his lip. It was big... Way bigger than his own. John covered his cock in lube, before moving forward and lining his cock up at Paul's rim. "Tell me if it's too much."

"It won't be... Just please, fuck me..." John smirked at that, and began to push inside of Paul. "Mhhhh... Fuck-" He moaned, letting his eyes fall shut.

"God, Paul- You're so tight, baby." The older boy groaned, pushing deeper into Paul, who began to push back onto John until he'd taken all of him. And when Paul had taken all of John, he paused. "You're doing so good, Macca..."

"K-Kiss me." And John listened to him, leaning down and kissing the boy sweetly.

A few more seconds went by, and John began to move, pulling out slowly before pushing into Paul again. The younger moaned and cried out in pleasure, but John swallowed every noise down, not wanting to stop kissing him. If it was up to Paul, he'd gladly have John's lips pressed against his for all of eternity.

And then he felt it once more, the same feeling in the pit of his stomach that he felt the day before, sat on the same bed he was lying on right now. He was about to cum.

"J-John..." He whimpered, having pulled away. He was breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Are you close?"

"Mh... Yes..." John didn't slow down, in fact, if anything he sped up, unexpectedly grabbing Paul's cock. "Fuck! Fuck!"

"Cum for me, Macca."

"John..." John sped his hand up. "Ah!"

"Let go for me, Paulie..." John almost begged, catching Paul's gaze. And that was all the younger boy needed, his orgasm rushing through him as he spilled all over John's hand and his chest, moaning loudly.

"F-Fuck..." The older came too, filling Paul up with a loud groan.

Paul doubted he'd ever feel better than this. The boy he genuinely loved lying ontop of him, having pulled out. They were both breathing heavily, and Paul could feel John's cock pressed up against his leg.

"Stay the night..." John whispered into his ear, pressing a tender kiss to his cheek.

"I'll stay for a million nights... All you have to do is ask, Johnny." Paul replied.

"Will you stay with me for a million nights, Macca?"

"Of course..." Paul chuckled, pulling John's face away from his neck and leaning in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SO BASICALLY, I NOW HAVE A TUMBLR. I would really appreciate it if you'd follow or at least check out so that I can stay in a better contact or whatnot with you all. So yeah, my tumblr is:
> 
> hxrnymxcca
> 
> Thanks for reading this! I love you all x :)


End file.
